Darkest of Knights: Arkham City
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Miley and her friends and family soon find themselves in a fight for their lives when they find themselves not only hunted by Harley Quinn, but then the man who heart she broke, Michael Harris.
1. Her Secret Exposed

**AN: Well, here is the fourth story in the** _ **Darkest of Knights**_ **story that I am doing. It takes place about a couple of years after** _ **Dark Tomorrow**_ **ended. If there are some inconsistencies in the coming story, I will do my best to explain them. With that being said, enjoy.**

 **Chapter One: Her Secret Exposed**

 _You know, whenever there is a big conflict, either coming or the time afterwards, there is that little lull of peace where nothing happens. That is either a good thing, or a bad thing. Let me explain. It can be good because the bad guys have been beaten, killed, or vanquished, and there is no one left to worry about that can do you, your family, or the ones that you love any harm. See, that is what Miley, her friends and family are thinking, or at least they are in that set of mind._

 _If you remember, or not, let me refresh your memory. Michael and Joker had a close relationship. When Michael was "killed", Joker went damn near mad, and was planning to kill her. Then everyone got the news that he was alive, but missing. Joker decided that she had to go anyway, and that lead to him making the ill fated attempt in the cafeteria that day. I say ill fated attempt because he failed in that attempt, leading to his death because his body couldn't handle the Titan injection. Right there, is going to lead to a whole bunch of problems in the future, for everyone._

 _Back to what I first said. I mentioned the good times of that lull of peace, now the bad things about that lull of peace. See, everyone seems to think that they are in the clear, but they are dead wrong. Harley Quinn was there, when Joker died. She didn't see him die, but she knew that he was gone when they rolled his covered body out of the cafeteria, and she knew it then. Anyways, what everyone is failing to remember is the unaccounted for that they need to be worried about._

 _One, Harley Quinn. No way is she going to let what happened to Joker go without a fight. No way on earth that is happening. Second, The Four Dragons are still out there, waiting, planning, and stewing. Most likely, they are waiting for an order from their leader, Michael that is, before they are able and commanded to do anything. They are in it, and whenever it is probably going down, they are going to be there, ready for a fight._

 _Finally, the man of the hour, Michael Harris. This entire episode is revolving around him. The specter of Michael Harris is out there, and he is the biggest wild card in this entire thing. No one has heard from him, and it is going to be very interesting when he shows his face. Not "if", WHEN. He is going to show, and the question is when. It might be at Miley's graduation, but who knows with a guy like that..._

* * *

During the period after Joker's death, Melody went back home to the home that she shared with Charles, and Michael at one time. Melody felt weird sitting in the house, especially since Michael was no longer there. As for the relationship between Melody and Charles, it was there. In this situation, that means that meant that while she was there, she did not forgive Charles for flat out getting rid of Michael at a moment's notice. Charles himself thought that Melody and himself were getting along, but that was not the case at all. Melody let him think that, and while she was coming around, she looked at him out of the side of her eyes with a look of disgust and hatred.

Sometimes, when she was in the home alone, she would just go and sit in his room, Michael's room. Michael's room was the way that it was ever since he was dumped, and dumped was the right word to use, in Arkham. For what it was worth, the room was perfectly preserved. Nothing was out of place, and for what little remained in that room, that still meant something to her. She did not know why she went into his room, and just stared at the dust and empty shadows that were in that room. Maybe she held out some hope that Michael was going to come back home. Why and when were the main questions on her mind.

Nowadays, everyone was busy running around, trying to get their graduation plans in order. Melody did not worry about her plans, because she already knew that she was good enough to walk across the stage. As she thought about graduation, Melody felt her eyes get misty, because Michael's graduation was _supposed_ to take place in a few weeks, but thanks to Travis, the guy Miley cheated on Michael with, he isn't going to be here.

There was going to be hell to pay.

* * *

It was the a week before she was supposed to go to St. Louis and do a concert, and Miley was sitting in her room, talking to Lilly. She was just trying to get her nerves straight before she left. Lilly was helping her pack, like she always did, but this was different for some reason, and she did not know why, exactly. She was just staring at the closet, trying to find a specific piece of clothing, but her mind was elsewhere.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked her.

"I don't know." Miley said, taking a seat on the bed right next to Lilly.

"Let me guess, you are still thinking about Michael right?" Lilly asked her. Miley turned to look at her friend, and nodded yes.

"Why?" Lilly asked her.

"I felt bad about how I broke up with him." Miley said. "I saw the look in his eyes when I did it, and it looked as though his mind just shut down. I never saw him so hurt."

"How did his family take it? I mean, how is Melody after this time apart?" Lilly asked her.

"Melody moved back home, but she and Charles are still on the outs." Miley answered. "She did not say that, but the way she is looks at him out the side of her eyes means that she still blames him for what happens."

"Did you tell Travis any of this?" Lilly asked her.

"No." Miley said. "I feel bad for that, but I also know that Michael is out there somewhere, doing god knows what, and I am still worried about him."

"Michael will be fine." Lilly said. "I know he will."

Miley smiled at her friend. It was good to be told everything is going to be alright, even though she knew that it was a bold face lie.

* * *

The days at school were normal, you know? With teens and everyone getting ready for the end of the year and graduation right around the corner, everyone was making sure that they were ready for the final days coming up. No one could concentrate on their classes, and honestly, who could blame them? Almost everyone was coasting through school, as would anyone this time of the year.

Miley was sitting at the table with Oliver and Lilly, and when she looked at a close by table, she saw Melody sitting with Amber and Ashley, two girls that Miley hated, and they hated her in return. It was apparent to anyone that Amber, Ashley, and Melody were ripping on Miley, and they would do it to a point that they did not care if she heard them.

So, just as things were going on so well...

 _Attention students of Seaview High. Obviously by the sound of my voice, I am not your school principal. He was so gracious for me to use this speaker for my broadcast. Anyway, down to business. My name is Ambrose, and my friend, my brother in arms, is a former student by the name of Michael Harris. You might know him, and you might not know him, but you do know his former girlfriend, Miley Stewart. Let me let you in on some secrets about Miley Stewart._

 _See, she might have told you that she and Michael have broken up, and while that is true, I have heard that she wasn't so truthful in the way that it happened. So let me remedy that right now. See, she is a slut. She was just using Michael to get what she wanted, all the while sleeping with that piece of shit Travis Brody. So now that Michael is coming back in a little while, I feel that justice will be served in the way that those two deserve._

 _Oh, and one more thing. Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana. Thanks for your time, and have fun with your graduation._

The line clicked off, and every eye in the cafeteria was on her. Most were laughing, and most were staring at her in disgust. Miley stood up, and fast walked towards the exit of the cafeteria. As she walked, she heard the mutters of 'slut', 'tramp', and 'bitch' as she walked out.

She knew that where ever he was, Michael had a smile on his face after what just happened.

* * *

 **GOTHAM CITY**

David opened his front door, and allowed his friend Bruce Wayne, A.K.A. Batman, to enter his home. Once pleasantries were exchanged, the two went to David's sitting room, to get to the bottom of things that were going on.

"So, what is going on?" Bruce asked him.

"Nothing much." David said. "No sight on Harley, Scarecrow, or Poison Ivy. Commissioner Gordon wanted me to go to Arkham City to get eyes there."

"Are you?" Bruce asked him.

"No way." David said. "I have a wife here, and I can't leave her alone with the risk of anything happening to her."

"What have you heard about Michael Harris?" Bruce asked him.

"Glad you brought that up." David said. He sat his laptop on the table, and opened it. It was on a news website, and Bruce read what Travis said when he was interviewed.

"' _Michael Harris is a coward. He let's his friends do his dirty work, and now he is letting my girlfriend take heat for how he failed as a boyfriend. He should stay in whatever hole he is staying in, and leave me and my girlfriend alone."'_

He stepped away from the laptop, and laughed in disbelief. He didn't believe it, but there it was, in black and white. Taking another look, and reading it to make sure that he read it all correctly, Bruce looked at David as if this was made up.

"He's serious? Does he know who he is messing with?" Bruce said.

"Those were the words that I said when I first read this." David said. "Word travels fast, and I bet that Michael's family has already read this, and they have the same reactions that you and I have when we first read this. Unbelievable.

"You have to do something." Bruce told David.

"I know. Alex and I are heading out to Malibu first thing." David said. "I know that Michael read this, and he is already planning something."

"I'll keep an eye and ear out here, in case something happens that you will need to know about." Bruce said.

"Good, and thanks." David said, with a smile. He knew that Michael was, as Bruce already said to him earlier, was already planning something, and he had to get a lid on it before something big and dangerous happens.

Like it already hasn't.

* * *

Too bad that David left the web page too early, because he did not see the message that was left soon after that on Travis' page. The message in question read:

 _U asked for it. See u soon._

* * *

 **AN: A message from an unknown source. Well, not really if you haven't already guessed who it was. Next chapter, Michael sends word about Travis' interview, and his reaction is a big one...**


	2. Michael's Request

**AN: Alright, in the last chapter, the story was just getting started. Ambrose, the Dragon of the Earth and Michael's right hand man, decided to head out to Seaview High, which is where Miley and her friends go to school. While there, Ambrose exposes Miley Stewart as Hannah Montana. That is going to have some intense and non surprisingly backlash for Miley and her friends and family. That was then, though, and this is the present time.**

 **Chapter Two: Michael's Request**

Once David and Alex touched down in Malibu, he knew that something was in the air. It maybe was due to something brewing, but he knew that this was going to be something bad coming soon. That scared him somewhat. What frightened him the most was the unknown. The unknown being Harley Quinn, and Michael Harris. Harley was most likely hunting Batman, so she was not out here and that was one thing that they had to worry about later. Then again, Harley, Joker, and Michael were close, and that meant that Harley was gunning for Miley and Travis at some point. If he was a gambling man, David would have to bet money that Michael and his crew were going to get to them first.

David was out here to try and find Harley Quinn, and apprehend her if he was able to. The problem was, in the back of his mind, he knew better than to get in the middle of a bad storm that was about to come through the area. He didn't get to be a detective by being brave in certain situations, he knew where and when to pick his fights. The big question on his mind was this, was he going to get in between two factions hell bent on eradicating two young people.

He had to. This is what he signed up for. He was not going to enjoy it, and he knew the risk, but he knew what he was going to do.

* * *

"Dave, what's wrong?" Alex asked him. They were sitting at a restaurant near their hotel room, and even though they were here to have a good time, she knew when David had something on his mind and when something was bothering him.

"It's this entire situation between Michael, Harley Quinn, Miley and Travis." David said.

"What are you thinking about?" Alex asked him.

"The entire situation." David said. "Michael and Harley Quinn are motivated by heartbreak, and revenge. Those are two dangerous things that can drive the unstable minds that these two have."

"It probably doesn't help that Travis took that shot at Michael earlier." Alex said.

"Right. Things were bad enough, but he had to take that shot at him, didn't he?" David said. "Like my job was not hard enough with Harley Quinn being vengeful. Now I got to deal with Michael and his crew. Who knows what those guys are capable of."

"I know it's not my place to ask, but what is your next move going to be?" Alex asked him.

"At this moment, I do not have the slightest idea. It is best to sit back, and wait for the perfect moment to act. But I will say this." David said. "They are going to get them, they being Harley and Michael, and them being Miley and Travis. I have absolutely no idea what Harley and Michael have in store for those two, but it is going to be bad for them."

"I have never heard you sound so sure about anything since you proposed to me." Alex said to him.

"I know that I am right, and that scares me." David said.

* * *

If things were bad before, they are worse now. Miley just got word that her performance in St. Louis was cancelled due to tickets being returned, and an anonymous bomb threat at the _Edward Jones Dome_ , the stadium that was going to house the concert. The word was that it was anonymous, but Miley knew that Michael was behind it, and if he wasn't, he made his cronies do it for him.

That made bad for her career at the moment, but it was about to get a whole lot worse.

* * *

"So, that's it?" Oliver asked her.

"Yeah. It is." Miley said as she, Oliver, and Lilly sat at the table with Travis. "All of my performances are cancelled until these threats can be stopped, and whoever did it is caught."

"What do you mean, 'whoever'?" Travis said. "It's not as if we can't find out who did this. It was Michael and his pals."

"Yeah, I agree. Michael seems to be the best suspect. It's not as if there is someone else that would have a reason to want you dead." Oliver said.

"Gee, thanks." Miley said sarcastically.

There was a knock at the door, and Miley went over to answer it. The others watched as Miley began to back away uneasily as Ambrose stepped into the home.

"Well, I see that you are all well. That's good, for the time being." Ambrose said.

"What are you doing here?" Miley asked him.

"I am here to give you a message." Ambrose said. He said that openly, but in reality he was talking to Travis, and Travis knew it once Ambrose pointed right at him.

"What do you creeps want?" Travis asked him.

"First of all, ass face, I would watch your tone." Ambrose said, walking right over to where Travis, Miley, Oliver and Lilly were sitting. "You already got Mike pissed, no reason to draw his ire any further than you already have."

"Again, what do you want?" Miley asked Ambrose.

"Michael wants to meet Travis." Ambrose said.

"Wait, what?" Travis said in disbelief.

"Michael wants to meet Travis." Ambrose said, slowly and more loudly so that they could understand what he said. He then took out an envelope, and placed it in the middle of all of them, most likely it contained the location of where Michael wanted to meet Travis. "After what you said, and did, he wants to meet for some unknown reason."

"You honestly expect Travis to go and see Michael, knowing that Michael wants to kill Travis?" Miley asked him.

"Miley said it best. There is no way in the world that I am going to go and meet that nut job." Travis said.

"Okay, first of all, I have been around crazy people all of my life, and he is nowhere near crazy. I am the nut job of the group." Ambrose said. "Second of all. You have this wild impression that he is asking. I am telling you. Go meet him, or something worse is going to happen."

"What is the worst thing that he could do to us that he already hasn't?" Travis said.

"He will order us to hunt you down." Ambrose said, shrugging his shoulders. "It's not as if we can't find you if you hide, and if you run, you will just die tired. Take my advice, and go see what he wants."

"Wait. Can you at least guarantee that he won't kill me?" Travis said, stopping Ambrose from leaving the home.

"Honestly?" Ambrose said. "I honestly believe he won't kill you. Trust me. If he wanted you dead, he would have done it already. If it wasn't for him, you and Miley would be dead already. We didn't do anything to you because he said not to. We work with him and train with him out of respect. The least we can do is honor his wishes."

With those last words, Ambrose was gone into the wind.

* * *

Ambrose walked into the house, and Zane, who was watching TV, dropped the remote, and walked over to him.

"So? What did he say?" Zane asked him.

"I didn't get an exact answer, but I do believe he will go and meet Mike." Ambrose said.

"Really? Did you tell him what's going to happen if he doesn't go and meet Michael?" Zane asked him.

"Of course. I told him it was in his best interests to go and meet him. I drove home the point that if he doesn't, it will be bad news for him." Ambrose said.

Zane sighed under his breath.

"What?" Ambrose asked.

"You know Harley Quinn is out there right?" Zane asked. "I also heard that Gotham detective, David Falcone is out here as well. What are we going to do about that?"

"Nothing. If they want to get nosy, let them get nosy." Ambrose said. "I say stay out of the way, let Harley go bat shit nuts, because if anything happens to Miley or Travis, it is going to come back on us and especially Michael."

"Well, that's one way of looking at things, I suppose." Zane said. Ambrose nodded, and took a seat next to Zane on the couch.

"What now?" Zane asked him.

"We wait. We sit here, watch TV, and wait for any sign that hell is about to break loose." Ambrose said.

"Which is going to be soon, I get that feeling." Zane said.

"God, can you be quiet and let me watch TV?" Ambrose asked, kind of irritated that Zane was still talking.

"Fine with me, asshole." Zane said, under his breath.

* * *

"Are you actually going to go and meet Michael?" Miley asked Travis. It was the day that Michael requested to meet Travis, and Travis was sitting in his room, trying to get ready for what was probably going to be a violent meeting between him and Michael Harris.

"Yes, I am." Travis said, slowly making sure that he had everything that he needed.

"Are you sure that this is the right thing to do?" Miley asked him.

"Honestly, no. This is the only move that we can make." Travis said. "I am going to make sure that we are on good terms, and who knows? Maybe he will call off the dogs if I say the right things."

"I don't know about this." Miley said. "What did your parents say about this?"

"I didn't tell them about this." Travis said. "They will only try and talk me out of it, and that is not going to work, nor should it happen."

"I know I am not going to talk you out of it, so just be careful, alright?" Miley said, concern evident in her voice.

"I will, babe, and thanks." Travis said.

* * *

As he arrived at the location, Travis had an uneasy feeling. He had that feeling the whole drive over, and it became evident once he arrived, that something was about to happen. He looked around, and sure enough, Michael was nowhere in sight, but Harley Quinn was.

"So, this is the asshole that stole Michael's girl from him?" Harley said.

"Who are you?" Travis said.

"Me? I am Michael's friend, Harley Quinn." She said, glaring at him. "See, because of you, Michael almost died, and for what? Because of some bitch that couldn't keep her legs closed. I knew that Michael wanted to meet you, but I managed to get here first."

"Listen, I-"

"Shut up!" Harley screamed. "Because of you, I almost lost the only man I have left. You are going to pay for that, and pay dearly is what you are going to do."

Travis tried to reason with her, and then, he felt a really bad burning in his leg. He looked down, and saw blood seeping into his blue jeans. Then another hit in his arm, and another into his shoulder. Harley smiled, and kicked him to the concrete. Harley contemplated shooting him again, but decided enough was enough, and left him there.

"Michael says to say hello!" Harley said, leaving and laughing as she left.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait. I promise that I will try and update this story as best as I possibly can. Thanks for being nice with your patience.**


	3. Concentrated and Calculated Attacks

**AN: Okay, at the end of the previous chapter, Travis met with some unfortunate circumstances. He figured that he was going to meet with Michael to discuss some things, but instead, he was surprised by Harley Quinn. In that meeting between the two, Harley shot Travis multiple times, but no shot that hit was life threatening. Now suspicion is falling on a missing friend, but is it that simple?**

 **Chapter Three: Concentrated and Calculated Attacks**

It didn't take long for the news of Travis's shooting to reach all of the important parties involved. Miley, Robby Ray, and Jackson got word when Jeff came and knocked on the front door to tell them all what just happened. David was at the scene investigating what happened. Harley Quinn was the one that did the shooting, so her and her crew were sitting somewhere celebrating what happened. Then that left Michael and his crew.

The thing was, Travis was supposed to meet Michael at that location where he was shot. Michael didn't show, and then Travis was shot by Harley. Now, the thing that everyone could, and is, assume/assuming is that Michael set Travis up. What the people investigating this shooting, at least some, don't know is that Michael hasn't been in contact with Harley since they broke out of Arkham Asylum. They aren't running together, but the fact that Travis' life had an attempt on it, the situation between him, Miley and Michael, those things made Michael the prime suspect.

Ambrose, one of Michael's friends, was watching the cops taking evidence, asking questions, and just trying to get a grasp as to what was going on at the scene. He was trying to see just what was going on. Michael and his crew already knew what happened, but he had to make sure that if anything new came up, he would be able to relay that to his friends and crew.

Once he was satisfied that nothing new was about to come to light, Ambrose made his way back to his crew to tell them what was going on.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Zane asked him. Ambrose just got back to the house where all four of them were staying. They all knew what happened to Travis, and Ambrose was the one that was sent out to figure out what was going on. Mostly because he was the member of the crew that wasn't wanted by the police at the moment. The minute that he got in, Zane was on him, asking questions as to what was going on and what he found out.

"From what I could hear and tell, the cops are trying to figure out what happened at the scene between Michael and Travis." Ambrose said, taking a seat at the home's round table.

"Michael wasn't there, though." Zane said.

"Everyone here knows that, but they don't, and it is obvious that they aren't going to take Michael off the hook for something like this." Ambrose said.

"So, what happened?" Sergei asked them, walking into the room where they were talking.

"Travis got shot, and the cops think that Michael had something to do with it." Ambrose said.

Sergei shrugged. No one in that house is going to shed a tear about what happened to Travis. The only thing that they were concerned with is how Michael is going to react.

"So, we are doing what?" Sergei asked him.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Ambrose said. "I am willing to bet this house that they are already pinning this on Michael. We know that he didn't do this, because Michael wants to deal with Travis on his own terms, and randomly shooting him in a public place doesn't sound like something he would do."

"Mike isn't exactly on the 'sane' side of things at the present time." Zane interjected.

"Fair point." Ambrose agreed.

"You look as though something is on your mind." Sergei said, taking a seat with Ambrose and Zane.

"Alright. Harley Quinn was the one who shot Travis." Ambrose began.

"Okay." Zane said, motioning for Ambrose to continue.

"We know that Harley and Michael, wherever he is, they aren't running together." Ambrose said.

"What are you trying to say?" Sergei asked him.

"I think that there is another player in this." Ambrose said. "Someone is watching what is going on with Miley, Travis and Michael."

"That would explain why Harley knew where Travis and Michael were meeting, but why would this unknown party be interested in this drama at all?" Zane asked them both.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Ambrose said.

* * *

Jeff wondered what the hell was going on in this city. He had just returned from the hospital, and from what doctors there told him, the person who shot him was either the worst shot ever, or that they shot Travis in places where it wouldn't do any damage, but hurt like hell.

When Jeff knew it was Harley Quinn who did this, that really got him concerned. Why? This is why. One, Harley Quinn was literally the only person that he could think of besides Michael and his crew that wanted Travis dead more than Michael himself. Two, Harley knows how to handle a gun. She did that to Travis to send a message. Why would she do that, though?

"This is troubling." David said, sitting at Jeff's desk.

"I know. Something is really screwy about this whole situation. I can't say what, though." Jeff said.

"Be honest. Do you honestly believe that Michael did something to do with this, do you?" David asked him.

"Not at all." Jeff said. "It's like this. I can't prove that he didn't do this, but I know that he didn't do this."

"What do you think about an outside party being involved in this?" David asked Jeff.

"It would give Harley a reason to do what she did, but it wouldn't answer all of the questions as to what happened here." Jeff said.

"It's a muddled mess, and it is going to get worse before it gets better." David said.

"I 100% agree with that." Jeff said. Jeff looked over at his cell phone just in time to see that he got a text message. He flipped open his phone, and saw that it came from an unknown number.

" _It begins..._ " Jeff read it.

"What does that mean?" David asked him. Jeff sat there, and before he knew it, he was rushing out of his office.

"Nothing good." Jeff said to David as he was rushing out of the office. David's concern went to Alex, and then he was in the wind as well.

* * *

David rushed back to his hotel room that he shared with Alex, and almost immediately as he pulled up to the room, he saw the door creaked open. David grabbed his service pistol, and casually entered the room, not knowing what to expect when he got inside.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside, and saw that the room was trashed. It looked as though someone was inside of here, looking for something. David didn't step inside, because this was a crime scene now. His first concern is finding his fiancee, Alex.

David took a step outside, and checked his phone, trying to call her. Just as he was about to do so, Alex called him.

"Babe, where are you? The hotel room is trashed." David said, sounding a little panicked.

"So sorry, Alex isn't able to come to the phone..." An all too familiar voice said.

"Dr. Crane." David said. He knew them all to well, and they knew him. This was Dr. Jonathan Crane, who engineered fear toxins and used them on Gotham residents. That is why he became Scarecrow, actually.

"Where is she?" David all but shouted into the phone.

"Wow, after all of this time, no 'Hi, how have you been?' or 'How's things are going?', you are just right to business." Dr. Crane said, giving a chuckle after his statement.

"Where is Alex?" David asked him.

"Alright, I'll tell you. Listen, I didn't take her, but my associate did. We are safe and sound in a comfortable place, for the time being anyway. This place is worse than Arkham, I'll tell you that." Dr. Crane said.

"Where did you take her!?" David screamed at him.

"We are at Arkham City. I will be waiting for your visit." Dr. Crane said.

The call ended, and David found himself rushing back to Gotham City, and right into a possible death trap.

* * *

Travis was sound asleep in his hospital bed, then he woke up when he heard someone come into his room. He figured that it was a doctor coming in to check on his vitals, and what ever, so Travis didn't pay no mind or even had his guard up so what happened next was not surprising.

Travis was not paying attention to the doctor, paying attention to the woman standing next to him. At that point, it became obvious, that something was wrong. That feeling became stronger and stronger by the moments that passed. Travis looked over to the side where he felt the doctor that entered his room was supposed to be standing, and right into the eyes of Harley Quinn.

"Hello Travis. Not expecting to see me again, where you?" Harley said. Travis tried to make a move, but he was held down by some goons that she brought with him.

Harley pulled out a syringe, and injected it into his neck. Travis started to fade, and eventually pass out. Harley let out her signature laugh, as the guys lifted Travis up, and into a body bag.

"We're taking him to Arkham City." Harley laughed as they wheeled him out.

"Everything is coming together, and that slut is up next." Harley said silently.

* * *

Miley was sound asleep in her room, when she was suddenly jolted awake by a small disturbance going on downstairs. She thought that she was hearing things, but she couldn't resist going down there to see what was going on.

"Dad?" Miley said softly. She carefully made her way down the hall, and kept on creeping towards the stair case at the end of the hall. With each steps she got more and more nervous, knowing that something was going on, she could just feel the bad news. Sure enough, she reach the steps, went down ever so quietly, and turned a corner into the kitchen, and saw her father laying on the ground, tied up.

"Dad!" Miley screamed. As she tried to reach her father, someone knocked her on the ground, and tied her up.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Miley screamed. Just as she bit one of her attackers, another one hit her in the head with a pipe, nearly knocking her out.

Just as Miley was losing consciousness, she heard one thing.

"Tell Mr. Strange that we have the last of them, including Melody."One guy said.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Ambrose sighed, as he sat in the remains of Michael's former house. It looked as though a twister has been through the place. This wasn't good, and it confirmed the suspicion that there was another player in this whole situation. Now that other player has kidnaped Michael's family.

"Well, Charles and Melody are gone. There was nothing in the rooms that would point to who would take them." Zane said, coming down the steps. He went through their rooms upstairs, looking for anything, and found nothing.

"Nothing down here. As if you could find anything in this mess." Ambrose said to his friend.

"Do you think that Talia and Sergei found anything over at Miley's house?" Zane asked him.

"I doubt it. If nothing is here, why would anything of value be over there?" Ambrose said.

"Yeah." Zane said.

"What?" Ambrose said, hitting a button on his bluetooth.

"We got a situation over here." Talia said.

"What's wrong?" Ambrose said.

"Robby Ray is on the ground over here." Talia said. "He's alive, not conscious, though. What should we do?"

"Did you at least find something that would tell us where they are taking everyone?" Ambrose said.

"No. Robby Ray might know, but he's not conscious, of course. Ambrose, what are we going to do with him lying here?" Talia asked him again.

"Simple. Call the cops, and leave him right there where you found him." Ambrose said.

"Alright. We better clear out quick then." Talia said. Ambrose hung up, and looked at Zane, exasperated.

"What's wrong?" Zane asked him.

"Robby Ray is over there unconscious." Ambrose said. "The cops are coming, so we better clear out quick.

"Great. We still don't know where they are going." Zane complained.

"I have an idea, but it is a long shot." Ambrose said.

"Where?" Zane asked him.

Ambrose turned to his friend, and told him.

* * *

"Where...where am I?" Miley moaned as she regain consciousness. She felt someone rip the tape off of her face, and saw Melody standing over her.

"Well, nice of you to join us." Melody snapped at her.

"Where are we?" Miley said.

"Hell. That is where we are." Alex said from a corner. Once she got her bearings, she realized that they were in an abandoned building. She walked over to a window, and looked out to see various criminals and people below running around, shooting at each other.

"What is going on? Where are we?" Miley asked. Melody and Alex shared a look, and then Alex finally spoke up to answer her.

"Arkham City."

* * *

 **AN: Things get worse for our little captives. They are going to be on the run soon enough, and Harley Quinn is going to be responsible, along with some other Batman villains along with the Dark Knight himself is going to show. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Welcome To Arkham City

**AN: At the end of last chapter, most of Michael's friends and family were brought to Arkham City, where some of the most dangerous criminals in Gotham City now call home. The question of the hour is obviously who is responsible for bringing them to Arkham? Michael? Harley? Neither. It's the mysterious third party who will make their appearance later on. As of right now, it's time to continue.**

 **Chapter Four: Welcome To Arkham City**

"Arkham City? What is Arkham City?" Miley asked them both.

"Remember when we went to see Michael at Arkham Asylum?" Melody asked her.

"Yeah? What does that have to do with anything?" Miley asked her.

"Well, Arkham is shut down now, and the high powers in Gotham decided to buy a bunch of slums in Gotham. They sealed off those slums from the rest of the city, and what we are in now is the end result. Welcome to Arkham City." Alex explained.

"Yeah. The cops don't give a shit what they do in Arkham City, as long as it doesn't spill into Gotham." Melody said.

"Jesus, it's like a war zone down there." Miley said, continuing to stare out of the window. It seems to be getting worse as every second came and went.

"Yeah." Melody said. "It's going to get a lot worse. Especially if people know we are here."

"Wait. Where's Charles and my dad?" Miley said, looking around.

"No idea. If they had a lick of sense, no where near here." Melody said.

"Do you guys think that whoever got us was able to get to us, was able to get to Travis?" Miley asked fearfully.

"Your boyfriend. We are here worrying about if death is going to come in and grab us at a moment's notice, and you are worried about your boyfriend." Melody said. "Get it through your fucking head. The last thing you need to worry about while you are in Arkham City is Travis."

"Who the hell am I supposed to worry about?" Miley shouted back at her.

"Worry about Harley Quinn and Joker's goons if they find us." Melody said. "We are surrounded by criminals, thugs, and random drug addicts ready to explode in any act of violence. The best thing we can do is sit here, wait and pray that someone comes and find us."

Miley backed away from Melody, and stared out the window. All she could do was stare at the madness that was happening out there. The scary thing was that they were safe for now. That wasn't going to stay like that forever. Sooner or later, someone was going to find them.

* * *

It didn't take long for David to get back to Commissioner Gordon's office once he got back into Gotham. Once he touched down, he made a beeline directly there, and David burst right into his office, startling him.

"Commissioner! Scarecrow has Alex!" David screamed at him.

"I know." Gordon said. "I have gotten reports from police out of Malibu. Someone has kidnaped Travis Brody, Miley Stewart, Charles Harris, and Melody Song. No way he did that on his own. He is working for someone."

"Who is he working with, and where did he take all of them?" David asked.

"No idea who he is working with, but I have a feeling that they are most likely in Arkham City. I have a feeling that is where Dr. Crane is most likely there." Gordon said. "It's the only place that he can walk around easily."

"I am going there." David said. He tried heading for the door, but Commissioner Gordon stopped him.

"Wait. Stop. If you go there alone, you are going to get yourself killed!" Gordon said.

"I can't leave Alex there by herself! I have to do something!" David said.

Commissioner Gordon took a deep breath, and sighed.

"Alright. Look. I know that you are working with Batman, and seeing as how this is so important to you, take him with you." Gordon said.

"Thank you." David said.

"Be careful." Commissioner Gordon said as David took off.

* * *

"She's in there." David said, pointing to the city that was Arkham City. Batman looked on, standing beside him, and David himself wondered just what was going on in there. He knew that going in that place was suicide for anyone, and the fact that he was a cop made what he was going to do damn near impossible. It also didn't help that he was going in blind, so there was that working against him and the Dark Knight.

"David." Batman said, standing before him and getting his attention.

"I know what you are going to say." David said, holding up his hand, and stopping the upcoming speech that he knew was going to come from Batman.

"Going inside Arkham City is suicide, I know." David said. "Being a cop means that almost every criminal that I put away is inside there, I know. What criminals I didn't put in there, you probably put in there. It won't be easy, but Alex is counting on me, and that is enough reason for me to go in there and try to find her."

"Well. That puts a little linear perspective on things." Batman said. "Alright. Let's go and find her."

David mouthed a 'thank you' to Batman, and they began their trek inside, knowing that what they were about to do was not going to be easy.

* * *

Travis felt his entire body aching as he laid there. His eyes open for the first time, and they were heavy as bricks when he did so. Travis tried to remember what events that happened to bring him here originally. Then he remembered that while he was laying here, that he was in the hospital, recovering from being shot by Harley Quinn. Harley then in turn grabbed him at the hospital while he was recuperating. All he could wonder as he laid there was how he got there in the first place...

"Ah, you are awake." A bald doctor said, marching into his view. He had a white lab coat, a beard, and glasses on his face.

"Where am I?" Travis asked him.

"You are in Arkham City." He said.

"Okay, who are you?" Travis asked him.

"I am known as Dr. Hugo Strange." He said, hands behind his back, and voice sounding proud.

"Why am I here?" Travis asked him again.

"Why are you here?" Hugo asked him in disbelief. "You are here because you thought it was a good idea to sleep with someone who had a boyfriend. Harley Quinn brought you to me while she dealt with Charles herself. I am going to kill you, but slowly."

"Listen-"

"Don't give me any crap about your innocence or whatever." Hugo suddenly snapped at him. Travis watched as Hugo began to prepare a syringe of some green liquid. "You and Miley both have this coming. Whenever their time comes, it will be slow like your death will be."

Hugo approached Travis, grabbed one of his arms, and injected the syringe into him. Travis saw his vision go blurry, and then he fell unconscious.

* * *

As Hugo said to Travis earlier, Harley Quinn wanted to have Charles all to himself. Charles was tied to a chair as Harley calmly, and I used that word very loosely, walked around, contemplating what she was going to do to him.

"Okay, you have been walking around me for about an hour now. What are you going to do to me?" Charles asked her.

"I am going to take my time with you." Harley said. "I am going to take my time with you for what you did to Michael. You put him in Arkham without a second thought."

"Wait, really?" Charles said in disbelief. "You were the one who tricked me into bringing him there. If anyone is at fault, it is you."

At that little slip of the tongue, Harley slapped him across the face.

"Oh sure, play innocent." Harley said. "True, what I did was kind of trickery, but at the same time, you made no attempts to find out what he went to. Let's face it. You never wanted him there, and you felt as if he was a burden to you once he got to your home in California."

"That's...not true." Charles said, hesitation in his voice.

"Mistah J was like a father figure to him, and at least he made attempts to look out for him. You got rid of Michael the first chance you got. Now, all of this has happened." Harley said to him.

"You are really crazy, you know? Just what are you going to do?" Charles asked her.

"Well, while Dr. Strange is dealing with that homewrecker Travis, I have you all to myself. I am going to make sure that your death is slow." Harley said, giving a little laugh at the end of her sentence.

"Let me guess, Michael put you and Strange up to this, right?" Charles asked her.

"Nope. I doubt he knows that you all are here. Not that he would care after all you guys did to them." Harley said. She saw the confused look on his face, and she continued.

"Melody, Miley, and Alex Falcone are here as well." Harley said. "We will deal with them when the time is right."

"You know that you are not going to get away with this, right?" Charles said to her.

"I know that. What should scare you is that I am aware of that, and I don't care." Harley said, smiling at him.

"Oh, I am going to have some fun with you." Harley said, her cheerful smile turning sinister.

* * *

Even after all of the things that had taken place and was about to take place, there still was the question of the whereabouts of Michael Harris. No one has seen or heard from him since he escaped from Arkham Asylum. With no eyes being on him the question has to be where has he been for all of this time?

Well...

* * *

Hugo Strange went into another room, leaving Travis alone in the other room. He reached in his pocket, taking out the cell phone he had, just in time to see Harley calling him.

"Yes ma'am." Hugo said. "He is suffering enough to satisfy you. I hear you. Maybe it's time to step up this game in a different way. Sure. I know what you want. Fine, let's do it."

Hugo smiled. Although the plans changed, it was going to be fun for their mutual friend.

* * *

Miley, Alex, and Melody got the shock of their lives when the door to the apartment came flying open, and Travis and Charles was thrown inside. The door slammed shut as quick as it came flying open. The three quickly attended to their friends.

"What the hell just happened?" Melody asked them.

"No idea." Charles said, feeling bruised all over. "Harley is nuts. She is working with someone."

"Hugo Strange." Travis said, being helped to his feet by Miley.

"God, Hugo Strange!?" Alex said, fear in her voice.

"Who is Hugo Strange?" Miley asked her.

"A more disturbed doctor than Scarecrow." Alex said. "This is bad. If those two are working together..."

Alex wandered over to a window, and looked out. Alex began to shake as she saw something. Melody walked over to her, and saw what scared her.

Scarecrow was out there, and he was not alone. He stood next to a big statuesque creature, and he appeared to be looking up right at the building that they were in.

"That's Scarecrow?" Melody asked Alex.

Alex nodded.

"I take it that guy he's with is bad news as well." Melody said.

Alex nodded.

"We better clear out now!" Melody shouted at her mates. Melody grabbed Alex by the wrist, and they were all running just as the big guy that was with Scarecrow came barreling into the building.

* * *

Scarecrow smiled as he watched Bane tear the building apart. No doubt that the inhabitants of the building that he was standing in front of was already long gone the minute that they saw him and Bane. Bane came walking out of the building not long after he came busting inside.

"No one there?" Scarecrow said.

Bane shook his head no.

"Fine. Go chase after them." Scarecrow said. Bane gave him a nod, and went bursting through the building again. Scarecrow stood there, and smiled as he watched Bane tear the building apart, and chase after the occupants.

"Johnathan Crane." A voice said from behind him.

Scarecrow snapped his head around, only to see someone dressed in all white.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Scarecrow asked.

"Your executioner." The voice said. By the time Scarecrow saw the sword in his hand, his head was already rolling on the ground.

"You're next, Bane." The voice said. He began to float, and fly off towards the same location that Bane was heading.

* * *

 **AN: Well, they have had an eventful first day in Arkham, and it is only going to get more intense. Bane catches up to them. Hugo Strange and Harley Quinn put their master** **plan into motion, and at that same time, they reveal something about Michael's past that is shocking. Not only that, but a long absent friend and family member makes his return...**


	5. The White Knight

**AN: Okay, I know that I have been away for a while, but I was just trying to get my mind back into the swing of things. I changed the way the story ended at first, because I didn't like how I ended the story originally. Second, I am on the fence as to where I am taking this story. It will either go with Arkham Knight route, or Suicide Squad. I will decide in the future, but enjoy this reedit of the chapter.**

 **Chapter Five: The White Knight**

"Well, it seems that Bane has our little guests on the run." Hugo said, a smile crossing his face. Harley uncrossed her legs, and jumped off the counter that she was sitting on.

"Really?" She said with excitement. "Well then, let's go and get them!"

"Wait, my sweet. Bane will have them cornered, and when he does, we will get them where he has them." Hugo said with a smile.

"How are you going to figure out where Bane is, let alone all of them?" Harley asked him.

"Simple." Hugo said, taking out a remote control looking device. "When Bane stops moving and Scarecrow contacts me, we will be able to find them all with this remote. Before Scarecrow and Bane left here, I put a tracker on Bane."

"I guess that explains things." Harley said, shrugging her shoulders. "When we find them all. Miley and Travis are mine."

"That is clearly fair." Hugo said, nodding his bald head.

"So, what now?" Harley said, looking out the window at Arkham City.

"We wait for the signal from Scarecrow, and we are out here." Hugo said. Before Harley could say anything else, Hugo's phone rang, and he stepped into the other room, and answered it.

He was only gone a few seconds before he came back, looking white and panicked.

"Let's go. NOW." He said, heading for the door.

"Who was-"

"NOW!" Hugo screamed, sprinting out the door. Harley followed, curious and confused as to what happened on that phone conversation.

* * *

Zane, Sergei, Talia, and Ambrose were waiting near the entrance to Arkham, hidden from view from the guards that were around that area. They were hidden near Arkham City, ready to do what they came to do. Their mission? The Dragons were going to head inside, and find Miley, Travis, Melody, Charles, and Alex. The mission that they had to do, seemed to be an impossible one. That's why there were sitting there arguing about that mission at the moment.

"Just how in the hell are we supposed to go into Arkham, and find these assholes?" Zane asked his teammates.

"We aren't." Ambrose said. "Talia and Sergei are going in there to find these guys. While that is going on, you and me are looking around for a suitable vehicle to get them all out of here."

"Oh, lucky you." Talia said sarcastically. "You guys get to play Grand Theft Auto while we are busy looking around a war zone for Mike's friends and family."

"Where is the boss anyway?" Sergei asked the team.

"No idea. He told us to do this, and made himself scarce." Ambrose said.

"Is this even possible?" Zane asked.

"Yeah." Ambrose said. "Easy? No. Possible? Yes."

"Alright then, smart ass. You guys go do what you want to do, and we will do what we have to do."

"Fine." Ambrose said, heading off with Zane.

"Asshole." Talia said. Sergei motioned to her, and the other two dragons snuck into Arkham City.

* * *

David and was running quickly through the city of criminals, while Batman watched from the shadows, but close enough in case the Dark Knight had to step in on a situation that turned quickly. David stopped for a moment to look around, just to gather where he was. As he started to move again, he noticed a familiar looking brunette running with another group of people. It was Alex!

David then realized that the other group of people must have been the ones that Harley and Hugo kidnaped as well. He was about to make after them, but saw someone big and muscular chasing them.

"Shit. Bane, of course it's Bane." David said, entering the shadows to avoid being seen. "Batman, you see that?"

"Yeah, I saw Bane." Batman replied. "Stay back, and let me handle this."

"No. That is my wife, and I am not going to let anything happen to her." David said quickly running in the shadows to get ahead of them.

Batman sighed irritably, and ran to catch up with David, Bane, and the ones running from Bane.

* * *

The group felt as though they were getting close to the edge of the city, but they had to keep moving and not stopping because Bane was hot on their tails.

"Are we there yet?" Miley asked, out of breath.

"I don't think so." Alex said, looking around.

"Do you know where you are going?" Travis asked her.

"Not really." Alex said. "I never been here before, and never again after this situation is over and done with."

"We gotta keep moving, otherwise-"

 **BOOM.**

"Bane's gonna catch us."

They all turned and saw Bane standing there, growling intensely at them. Hugo also caught up with them, and patted Bane on the arm with a smile on his face.

"I take it that you have met my new friend Bane. I turned him in order to serve me. That is enough chit chat for now. Now that we are all here, let's continue shall we?" Hugo said. "Bane, if you don't mind, kill them please."

Bane looked at Hugo Strange, and nodded. Bane took a few steps towards the group in front of him, and growled loudly as he outstretched his arms. Everyone braced themselves for an attack by Bane.

But nothing happened.

Bane stood still in that same position as if he was frozen in time. That left everyone confused as to what exactly just happened here. Then, out of nowhere and suddenly, Bane fell over. They saw why Bane was not moving, and now fell over. There was a sword sticking out of the back of his head. Whoever threw that sword, not only killed Bane, but saved them all from what was about to happen.

"Who did that!?" Hugo screamed looking around at the shadows that surrounded them all. Hugo knew that whoever it was, was going to get him next. He contemplated trying to run, but the moment he turned to try and run, he felt a hand around his throat.

"Hugo, Hugo, Hugo. You have been a very big pain in my ass. I was resting and now have I had to come and clean up the mess that you have made." The voice said.

"Wait, listen. I can explain..." Hugo tried to explain, but the white gloved hand around his throat. The young man that had a hold of him was not hearing any of it. Hugo looked into his ice-cold blue eyes, and his grasp around the throat continued to get tighter until Hugo fell to the ground lifeless. He was still alive, just out cold.

"Trust me, he deserved a lot more." The hooded figure said, turning to the five characters that was watching him.

No one spoke as he walked over to Bane's lifeless figure, and plucked the sword out of Bane's neck.

Just then, Sergei and Talia arrived, and saw the scene in front of them.

"Jesus, what happened here?" Talia asked them.

"A little house cleaning." The hooded guy said. "Ambrose and Zane got the wheels yet?"

"Knowing them comrade, probably." Sergei said.

"Okay. Take them to the entrance of Arkham City and get them out of here." He said.

"What are you going to do?" Talia asked.

"I have to have a conversation with Harley Quinn. Then I will be out of here." He said.

"Wait a minute. Just who the hell are you supposed to be?" Charles asked the guy.

His face being hid by the hood that he was wearing, he calmly turned to them, and dropped the hood.

"Michael!?" Miley said, in shock and awe.

"In the flesh." Michael said with a smile. "Alright, here's what is going to happen. Talia and Sergei are going to take you to the entrance to Arkham where Ambrose and Zane are going to get you out of here. David and Batman are probably heading over here, and they should be able to take you the rest of the way."

"Wait, why should we trust them? Most of all you?" Travis asked Michael.

Michael calmly stepped over to Travis, and leaned into his ear, his voice hardly at all above a whisper.

"Because, you piece of shit, I could have killed you months ago, and I am the reason you are alive. This is it, though. I will get you for what you did to me. I **WILL** get you and Miley for what you done to me." Michael stepped back and smiled.

Melody walked over, and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much." Melody said, almost crying.

"Don't worry, as soon as I am done here. I will be back." Michael said. He then turned away, and flew away from them.

* * *

Batman and David had to split up once they found the group. David made sure that they were able to reach the end of Arkham City safely, while Batman went on ahead into the city. He got to a point where he saw Michael, Harley Quinn, and Hugo Strange.

As he got close to them all, he was able to see that Hugo was tied up and out cold. Harley had on some handcuffs, and was staring down at the ground, but Batman could tell that she was crying.

"What happened here?" Batman asked Michael.

"I just had a conversation with Harley here." Michael said. "I take it that everyone is out safely?

"Everyone is on their way back to safety."They are yours."

"Fine." Batman said. "I guess that I should give you my thanks."

"Don't. Be glad that I am giving you these two, and not turning my range on you." Michael said coldly.

Batman didn't say anything, just turned his attention to Hugo and Harley Quinn. Michael turned back to them, but Harley Quinn looked up into his eyes.

"Sorry." Harley whispered to him.

"It's alright. I'll see you sometime soon." Michael said. Harley rushed over to Michael, and gave him a tight hug. Michael was caught off guard by that, but he returned her show of affection with one of his own.

Michael then stepped away from her, gave her a warm smile, and took off to the sky. As Michael disappeared into the sky, Harley looked after him, and flashed a smile on her face.

* * *

So, after little bit of time had came and went, Michael wondered what he was going to do next. The thing was, he kind of was homeless at the moment. Arkham Asylum was long gone, and the fiasco with Arkham City meant that it most likely was going the way of it's Asylum predecessor. Then he contemplated returning home with Melody and Charles, but that was out of the question due to the burning bridge between them.

Even though he was without a place to lay his head, Michael still had something on his mind, well it was more like two people. Miley and Travis. He wondered what he was going to do once he got his hands of them, but at the same time, he wondered if it was even worth the work at all. He thinks that because in the back of his mind, there was some type of hope that he and Miley would get back together. He laughed under his breath, knowing that was not going to happen anytime soon.

Even after all of that, Michael was wondering just what was his next move was going to be. He didn't want to wander aimlessly, because there was no benefit to doing that, and what was he really going to accomplish by doing that?

Michael sighed, and stood up from where he was sitting. He knew what he had to do, and as he flew towards that destination, a sinister smile grew on his face.

* * *

Harley felt miserable as she was lead to her cell by two guards. Shackles on her feet and hands to restrain her, she felt completely hopeless, and to make matters worse, she was all alone in an unfamiliar location. The place she was incarcerated at? It wasn't Arkham, nor was it any of the familiar facilities in Gotham City.

"Get in there." The guards said, taking her shackles off of her and roughly shoving her inside. Once the cell slammed shut behind her, she stuck her tongue out at the guards, who in turn did not respond and walked away.

Harley turned back towards her bed, and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw someone sitting on her bed. Of course she recognized who that 'someone', was.

"Hi, Harley." Michael said with a smile.

Harley giggled happily, and rushed over to hug him.

"What are you doing here?" Harley asked once she broke the hug.

"I came here to pay you a visit." Michael said. "But seriously. Did you honestly think that I would let you stay in this pit for any length of time?"

"You busting me out?" Harley asked him.

"Yep, let's go." Michael said, pulling her close.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Harley asked him.

"Getting you out of here." Michael said. He smiled at her, and then they were gone, with a faint crack.

* * *

Melody sighed as she entered her home. It was kind of weird being here, because she would always hold some sort of grudge against Charles for sending Michael to Arkham. He was tricked into doing that, but at the same time he deserved to be punished for doing so.

As Melody trudged up the steps and towards her bedroom, she noticed Michael's bedroom door was slightly open. For some strange reason, Melody had to enter the room.

Melody stopped cold as she saw someone standing there, long blonde hair into a ponytail. She knew who it was the moment her eyes laid on the figure in front of her.

"Oh, hi Melody." Michael said casually.

"Mike? What the hell?" Melody asked him in disbelief.

"What? I can't stand here in my room?" Michael asked her. "This is my room, after all."

"Does Charles know you are here?" Melody asked him.

"Nope." Michael said in disbelief. "I want to surprise him when he gets home."

"Okay. Fine with me." Melody said. "Um, Mike. Are you in trouble?"

"Nope." Michael answered. "I am in the clear, for now at least."

Melody wanted to question what that meant, but didn't press it. She was just glad that Michael was back home.

* * *

Travis had just gotten back from lunch with Miley, when he saw an envelope nailed to his front door. It had his name on it, all capitalized in black block letters. He opened the letter, and began to read it.

 _Hey there, Travis. First of all, I have to apologize for being away and being out of touch for this long. I have to let you know that I have been thinking about you for this entire time. During that time, I have been thinking of ways to make you pay for stealing Miley from me. But here's the best part, so pay attention. Harley is loose as well, and she won't miss next time._

 _~ Michael Harris_

Travis looked up from the envelope, just in time to see Michael staring at him from across the street from him. Michael gave him a nod, and was gone in an instant.

All they could do was worry, knowing that Michael was going to seek his revenge soon enough.

 _This story is far from over..._

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
